Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 13 (2k)
Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 13 is the 13th episode of Extreme CAW Wrestling. It is the first episode of 2018 and the first episode under the 2K18 format. Info Results Pre-Show *Mick McMichaels introduces the new era of ECW. *Prototype def Blake Tedley *Sermon Bundy def Yoshiharu Kitari **Sermon continues to attack Yoshi K after the match, causing Gas-O to get involved. *Gas-O (With Yoshiharu Kitari) def Sermon Bundy *ECW's new backstage interviewer, Shenee, tries and fails to get an interview with Donald Sinclair. *Brooklyn Bulldozer announces his permanent move to the main roster and issues an open challenge to anyone, the challenge is answered by Shant. *Shant def Brooklyn Bulldozer Main Show *Devin Foolhardy made his return, before being interrupted by Mark Brandle, who was then Superkicked by Melvin Moon. *Antonio the Awesome def JBL (Extreme Rules match) *Eric Samoyd confronted Devin Foolhardy backstage, challenging him to a match on the next episode. *Colossus def Chad *The Misfits (Flare & Piss) def The Disciples of Apocalypse (Wesley Underhook & JP Requirement) *Eric Simpson interviews Abraham Little. *Nanook of the North def Papu Papu **After the match, Nanook offered Papu Papu a handshake, but Papu Papu declined. *Liandrin def Ava Dawn, Dixie, Hatori Honso, Kimberly Paige & Heartbreak Hailey (6 Women Battle Royal to determine the Number 1 Contender for the ECW Women's Championship) **Liandrin eliminated Kimberly Paige **Liandrin eliminated Ava Dawn **Heartbreak Hailey eliminated Hatori Honso **Heartbreak Hailey eliminated Dixie **Liandrin eliminated Heartbreak Hailey *Hale def Scott Slyke *Eric Simpson interviews Donald Sinclair. *Mark Brandle def Melvin Moon **Devin Foolhardy appeared on the stage and he and Brandle brawled with each other. *The Hannity Brothers (Teddy Hannity & Kenny Hannity) def Chi-Town Slide (Biggs Smith & Taye Williams) *Devin Foolhardy attacked Abraham Little backstage. *Torq Michaels def Metaphor © (Singles match for the ECW Championship) - TITLE CHANGE Previous Episode * CPV: Royal Rumble * Episode: Episode 12 * D-League: Episode 8 Next Episode * D-League: Episode 9 * Episode: Episode 14 Trivia *As of the Pre-Show, Mick McMichaels no longer commentates from ringside, now, he commentates from backstage. *This was Prototype's first win since January 2009, and his first singles win since September 2008. *This was Sermon Bundy's first win since December 2009. *This was Gas-O's first win since February 2009. *This was the first episode of ECW to include a Pre-Show. *Gas-O's new Finisher is revealed to be a Frog Splash. *Gas-O and Yoshi K's tag team is revealed to be called Dancing Dragon. Goofs/Errors *Mick McMichaels mentions Blake Tedley being eliminated from the Royal Rumble by Tank, but Blake was actually eliminated by Hale & JP Requirement. *Mick McMichaels mentions Prototype winning the ECW Tag Team Championship with Wesley Underhook, however, Prototype won the Tag Team titles with Adam Pulp. *Mick McMichaels mentions Antonio the Awesome putting away John Wayne Glover with an Impaler DDT on Episode 11, however, ATA never used an Impaler DDT during their match, JWG was instead pinned after ATA stomped on a chair that had been placed around JWG's neck. See Also List of ECW Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yoshiharu Kitari/Appearances Category:Sermon Bundy/Appearances Category:Gas-O/Appearances Category:Shant/Appearances Category:Papu Papu/Appearances Category:Nanook of the North/Appearances Category:Teddy Hannity/Appearances Category:Biggs Smith/Appearances Category:Taye Williams/Appearances Category:Hale/Appearances Category:Metaphor/Appearances Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances Category:Colossus/Appearances Category:Flare/Appearances Category:Piss/Appearances Category:Melvin Moon/Appearances Category:Eric Samoyd/Appearances Category:Antonio/Appearances Category:JBL/Appearances Category:Ava Dawn/Appearances Category:Abraham Little/Appearances Category:Hatori Honso/Appearances Category:Mark Brandle/Appearances Category:Dixie/Appearances Category:Liandrin/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Blake Tedley/Appearances Category:Prototype/Appearances Category:Brooklyn Bulldozer/Appearances Category:Devin Foolhardy/Appearances Category:JP Requirement/Appearances Category:Wesley Underhook/Appearances Category:Heartbreak Hailey/Appearances Category:Scott Slyke/Appearances Category:Kenny Hannity/Appearances Category:Torq Michaels/Appearances Category:Yoshiharu Kitari/Appearances (Manager) Category:Mick McMichaels/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Donald Sinclair/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Eric Simpson/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Shenee/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Chi-Town Slide/Appearances Category:Dancing Dragon/Appearances Category:The Disciples of Apocalypse/Appearances Category:The Hannity Brothers/Appearances Category:The Ministry of Blood/Appearances Category:The Misfits/Appearances Category:The Wildcards/Appearances